


Occult Plegian Geek

by KaliTheFangirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Lots of geeky references, Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliTheFangirl/pseuds/KaliTheFangirl
Summary: Robin moved to Ylisse when she was 14, she's 19 now and on her 2nd year at college. Life is hard but she is determined to make it worthwhile.Her love of music, books and everything geeky keep her sane... This description sucks, sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough Stahl fanfiction out there. He is my precioussss and I love him, he deserves more fics and fan art (and I can't art for shit) 
> 
> I've been meaning to post this for a while, since Finals week but  
> Noooooo. Nap Game too strong.
> 
> Also, I apologize if the formatting is weird, I do everything on mobile.

The store looked absolutely immaculate. The floors were swept and mopped, all the books were snug in their place in perfect order, the walls were filled with posters for the newest arrivals, music played softly in the background. Everything was perfect.

At least on this floor it was. 

Robins smile dropped slightly at the thought of having to fix all the misplaced CDs downstairs.  
It was an easy job, she just hated youths coming in here and not placing things in their proper place. 

Well. Best get started.  
***

Robin looked at her phone

9:47  
She put her phone back in her pocket and looked around.  
The floor was all clean now. The CDs had been placed where they belonged. The posters and shelves had been dusted.  
Neat. 

Broom in hand, Robin made her way to the supply closet upstairs.  
Switching on the light she placed the broom next to the mop and turned to leave when a box with a note caught her eye.  
New Arrivals & Reserved Merch  
Music & Merch- Robin  
Books - Laurent  
Book Merch - Ricken 

She sighed despite her joy.  
She loved new merchandise. 

She walked to the long desk in the front corner of the store and got out her box cutter, she felt a thrill run up her spine as she pressed it against the tape that sealed the box. She stopped in the midst of opening the box and stared at the contents admiringly.  
Smiling, she pulled out the neat stack of colorful jewel cases.  
Setting them down, she reached for the black bag labeled Music Merch. 

Selected playlist playing, humming quietly, she set up her workspace.  
Two minutes in she felt her phone buzz. 

9:55 Switch Sign  
Although weekday store hours were 10AM - 10PM she liked to open at 9:55, it wasn't ever busy on weekdays in the mornings.  
Setting the box on one of the shelves behind her and grabbing a pre-made note, she made her way to the door and flipped the sign.  
She added the paper under the sign, 

This place is rad, No Doubt about it! 

Robin giggled. She loooooved making little notes, especially with terrible puns.  
The notes were usually tied in with the playlist of the day, today's consisted mostly of 90's jams. 

Pulling on her employee lanyard she went back to diligently working.  
***

Robin was imputing data on new merchandise into the computer when she heard the bell chime.  
10:26

It was fairly early. And Laurent didn't come in for another two hours. 

"Robin! There's your twiggy ass." 

Sully headed over to her.  
Sully had fiery red hair, bright eyes and a physically fit body. She was gorgeous.

She was wearing her Ylisse Uni Woman's Rugby jersey.  
Sully was aggressive-ish.  
Not that she was mean and violent, she just didn't stand for nonsense and was quick to kick somebody upside the head.  
She was a rough-tough sporty gal. Not to mention smart as well.  
Her and Robin had met at a sports bar/restaurant when they were both loudly cheering for the same soccer team. It turns out they went to the same Uni, attended the same Women's Studies class and were gonna join the soccer team. 

"Sully what's up? What can I do for you?" Robin asked cheerfully.

"You got any books on cultural customs? One with stuff on Valm?"  
Sully asked. 

"Are you finally considering Virion?"  
Robin asked, intrigued. 

"Hell no," she looked disgusted at the very idea. "I'm asking cuz my friend Stahl accidentally asked a girl out." 

Robin perked up at this. 

Stahl was Sully's best friend.  
He had brown hair with a green tint that stuck up in parts kinda like alfalfa's, eyes that sparkled and an easygoing boyish smile.  
He was one of the nicest people Robin had ever met, so peaceful, sleepy and ever hungry.  
She could definitely see him accidentally asking a girl out and being too kind to tell her it was a mistake. 

She giggled at the scenario that played out in her head. 

"I know right? That dumbass forgets different cultures have different courting rituals and whatnot."  
Sully said with a shake of her head. 

"I know for sure we don't have one on Valm in here right now, but I could order one. It'll get here tomorrow?"  
Robin offered.  
"When's his date?" 

"On Friday. This happened like 20 mins ago when we were doing laundry. They got into a misunderstanding about laundry and he offered to cook for her. Apparently that infers some romantic interest. He's too busy freaking out so I came for him." 

"Aw poor Stahl. He's too nice for his own good. Well, I'll order it for him. I can deliver it to him when it gets here." 

"You deliver?" 

"No, but I have a history class with him on Tuesdays & Thursdays." 

"Ohhhhh. Ok cool then.  
I'll see ya when I see ya!" Sully put a $20 on the counter before strolling out. 

Robin smiled. What a cool friendship.  
If that had happened to her, her friends would have been completely useless.  
She sighed and shook her head at the thought.  
***

"Sorry I'm not home right now,  
I'm walking into Spiderwebs  
So leave a message  
And I'll call you back-" 

"Now the note makes sense." 

Robin's singing abruptly stopped as she nearly dropped the CDs in her hand. 

"Laurent! You did me a frighten." 

Laurent was smart. And handsome.  
He had attractive wine red hair and this sophisticated air about him. He was an intellectual that mostly kept to himself. Robin had met him back in high school, they were in a lot of classes together. His mother, Miriel, had been their AP Chemistry professor.  
Robin was the one who had recommended him for this job, he wasn't one for idle chitchat and was exceptionally organized: perfect for the job. 

Laurent's face went from stoic to confused. "Did... you a... frighten?" 

"It means you scared me. Anyway, what's up?" Robin said cooly. 

"I was under the assumption that I work here. At 12 on weekdays." 

"Is it afternoon already? Wow.  
Since you're here, I'll be downstairs. Call if you need me!" Robin shouted, halfway down the stairs already.  
She loved books but being downstairs with a wide variety of music and being free to dance was a bit better.  
*** 

The ringing broke Robin out of her reverie.  
The store phone.  
"Svanhildr Music & Books. We've got the wares if you've -" 

"Robin, it's Laurent. Where are the new arrivals stickers?"

"In the drawer under the cash register." 

"Oh. Thank you." 

As soon as she had hung up the phone she heard someone coming down the stairs. She peeked over the counter.

Maribelle.  
Robin felt herself straighten up. 

"Robin!" 

"Maribelle. What's up?" 

"Must you always greet me in such a way?"  
Robin opened her mouth to respond,

"Regardless, I came to ask for your assistance. Brady did an exceptional job his first semester and I wish to give him a gift."  
Brady was Maribelle's younger brother. He looked thuggish but was a sweetheart.  
Maribelle looked like a porcelain doll with an attitude.  
Maribelle had basically raised Brady herself as their parents were socialites far too busy to pay much attention to their children. Maribelle, although often came off as pompous and snobby, was rather nice and had everyone's best interests at heart. 

"That's sweet. But why me? You could ask Inigo when he comes in." 

"My brother deserves something nice. I figured since you both love that noise you call music I'd ask you... and I don't want to deal with Inigo and his shameless womanizing." 

"Of course." Robin thought.  
She lit up immediately.  
"How about tickets to The Cure?" She offered excitedly. 

"The Cure? To what? What kind of name-! *sigh* Does he really like them? Will this artist be in the city anytime soon?" 

"Yes actually, I bought my tickets the day they announced it. And I'd say he really likes them. He gets super emotional and cries. I mean, it's perfectly understandable but he even cries at the songs that aren't even gloomy." 

"Very well. I shall treat him to tickets to a crowded arena with unwashed curs so that he may blow out his eardrums with what he calls music." 

"..." 

"Thank you Robin... what is the name of this song?" 

Robins eyes grew wide.  
"Kool Thing by Sonic Youth. It's spelled with a 'K'. . .  
Do you, perhaps, like the song?" 

Maribelle looked offended.  
"Dear Naga no. The mere idea!  
I just wanted to know..."  
She stomped off. 

Aw. Embarrassed Maribelle was adorable. 

The phone rang.  
"Svanhildr-"

"Robin it's 2:23, you're going to be late for class" 

"SHIT"  
***


	2. Chapter 2

Robin had somehow managed to gather her bag, dash out the store, run across campus and into her class on the second floor. 

2:35   
Just in time. 

Thank gods soccer coach Fredrick pushed them so hard. She surely would've passed out otherwise. 

Sociology droned on until 4:00.   
She had 15 mins before another class.   
She could start on her homework or grab a bite. 

Her stomach growled, thus answering her question.   
*** 

Robin had finished her burger in record time. She dusted the bread crumbs off and crumpled the wrapper in her hands.   
Heh.   
It's an origami rock.  
She knew if she threw it, it would land outside the trash.

She threw it.   
Failure. 

She pouted but went to pick it up anyway.   
Too focused on fixing her bag on her shoulder, she walked right into a person.   
Skinny but strong arms gave her a hug that lifted her off the ground. 

"OoOoo you got a bit heavier.  
Robin, are you ok? Do you wanna taco about it?" 

"No. It's Nacho business," Robin was set down but was startled at his close proximity.   
Henry was her best friend.   
They met the first day in high school when he had walked directly over to her and asked if she had gotten her bracelet at this one little shop in Plegia. Turns out he was also Plegian but his parents sent him away to study.   
He didn't talk much about his family but he knew immediately of hers.   
He never mentioned it though. 

Henry was short-ish and adorable when they had met. Now he stood a full head taller than her, their shared white hair made him look like a super model and his unnerving smile had become hypnotizing.   
Or everyone kept telling her. Especially the freshmen kids in the Occult Club.   
She shivered and took a step away from him. 

"What did I tell you about lifting me? One of those creepy freshmen is gonna curse me!" Robin reminded him. 

"I'll make sure to conjure a curse that'll make them regret they were ever born."   
The smile he had on added to the dark aura that suddenly surrounded him. 

"Henry no. Well be late." 

The aura dissipated as soon as it had arrived. His face lit up in excitement. 

"We're talking about Edgar Allen Poe and H.P Lovecraft today! Let's go!!!"   
He grabbed he hand and ran off.   
*** 

5:30  
Class was over.   
Henry was smiling from ear to ear.   
It would've been unnerving had she not grown used to it.   
Robin was gathering her stuff into her bag when Henry looked over. 

"You don't go back in until 7:00 right? why not come to the Occult Club? It's gonna be fuuuun. Tharja will be overjoyed." 

"I... don't have my robe with me."   
Robin had lots of Plegian robes, luckily people assumed Henry and Tharja had given them to her. 

"You can borrow mine! Pleeeeease?"   
Henry pleaded. 

"Fine but one of those creepy freshies come near me again I'll be very upset." 

Henry got very serious.   
"Oh she's no longer with us." 

Robin stopped.   
"You mean the club?" 

Henry smiled innocently.   
"Sure!"   
***

The robe was too big on her.   
But it smelled like Henry and Plegia... 

before she could get upset and nostalgic Henry peeked over the stall. 

"Oh good you're done!" 

"If I hadn't that would've been very inappropriate Henry." Robin scolded as she opened the stall door. 

Henry raised a brow but said nothing else on the matter.   
"You look like a puppy in a big sweater!   
Paws-itively adorable! Tee hee!" 

Robin glared.   
"Don't you have the ones from high school," she wiggled her arm out   
"This ones so big." 

"Yep! But I'm wearing em!" 

Robin looked over, he was wearing the Dark Mage robe.   
She tried not to giggle.   
Everything fit on the torso but the sleeves went just past his elbows, the cape didn't touch the ground and the bottom barely reached mid thighs. Good thing he had the dark tights underneath.

Too busy laughing to get mad about the robe situation, Robin waved the issue off.   
***

6:50   
Robin was calmly walking to the store, humming.   
Henry was right. It was pretty fun today and Tharja was more than overjoyed. 

Tharja was a beautiful Plegian Dark Mage. She was sought after by many but was head over heels for some Refure guy. Despite that she was still overprotective of Robin. In the Occult Club they had made crafts and ate snacks. Henry kept hers to decorate the Christmas tree. 

She pushed the door open and heard the familiar bells. 

"Welcome- oh Robin! How was class? Henry sounded really excited" Ricken greeted her as she made her way in. 

Ricken was cute. Well now he was tall and looked the same as he always had but was haaaaaaandsoooome. His features had matured but his cheeks still had some of his childhood roundness. They had met through Henry, and bonded over books (and tomes.) Ricken didn't delve in the Occult but he was very open minded and therefore didn't judge Henry like everyone else had. He was a good kid. 

"It was good. Our final is on Horror fiction so, yeah, Henry's pretty stoked." 

"That sounds cool. He's also excited because we're going to visit this one store in Plegia. We're leaving Friday" 

"This Friday?"

"No. the Friday on Finals week. We'll be back Tuesday. He probably forgot to tell you because we just made the plans." 

Robins heart dropped. They were going to be away on the day of the concert. She bought two tickets assuming Henry would go with her as he always had.   
She should've asked if he had plans!   
And Brady would already have tickets...

"OooOo road trip! Sounds like fun!"  
She told him, smiling as she looked around, "Anything interesting happen when I was gone?" She asked, ignoring the disappointment that tugged at her heart.

"Well when I came in Maribelle was inquiring about your playlist. She claimed a song was on Gilmore Girls and she had to have it. She also bought a Sonic Youth CD..." 

"Car Song by Elastica. Wow. That sounds rad. And she called it noise!"   
*** 

10:00  
Ricken switched off the lights and flipped the sign.   
Once they were both outside Robin locked the door. 

"See ya! Be careful!" 

"I should say that to you! Goodnight Robin."   
With that they parted ways.

It was cold and dark outside, but she didn't have to walk far.   
Robin lived on campus in the dorms, it was mandatory for her.

She had worked her ass off tirelessly during high school and it had payed off. She had a full ride scholarship to Ylisse University, as long as she lived on campus, maintained a 3.0 GPA and participated in extra curricular activities. Not to mention since she had gotten it for being a musically talented well- rounded student she also had to participate in the school's annual Winter & Summer Concertos. 

It was hard work. At times she found her self in tears thinking she couldn't do it.   
The stress of classes, a job, extra activities and her personal life overwhelmed her a great many times. 

She couldn't go back to Plegia. 

She had made it to Ylisse, met wonderful people, been given an amazing opportunity.   
She wouldn't take it for granted! 

She had to do this.   
For herself, she would preserve. 

She would prevail.


	3. Chapter 3

It was rather cold outside but that was no issue for Robin.   
She was indoors arranging books.   
The store was having a Christmas sale, she was busy adding decorations and singing. Not Christmas songs, unfortunately.   
Inigo would complain about having to hear them everywhere.

The door opened and the bells jingled.   
"Welcome! Please come on in we're having a sale... oh" she heard Inigo's voice drop the charming tone. 

Robin got off the ladder and headed for the front of the store.   
"Ok thanks. Take care!" Inigo called out the door.

"Who was it?" She asked.

Inigo teared his attention from the door to look at her.   
Inigo was a handsome boy. He had a beautiful smile but he hit on every girl. He gave the impression of a player and therefore never got any dates.   
He was really nice aside from the flirting.   
And he attracted customers.   
So it wasn't all bad. 

"Just a book delivered." He said holding up the packaging.

"Oh! It must be Stahl's book!" She said excitedly, running over to grab the package from him. 

She walked over to the counter, package in hand and grabbed a pair of scissors. 

"The Valmese Empire: History, Culture, Customs and Tradition...   
does he have a project on Valm?" Inigo asked, reading over her shoulder. 

"Maybe. It got here sooner than I expected. I thought they didn't deliver until afternoon." 

"Perhaps they made an exception for you." 

"OoOoo it's so nice! I think he'll find it useful." Robin said ignoring Inigo.   
She flipped through it, making sure it wasn't damaged. She set it in a store baggie and put it in her bag. 

"I thought you said it was for Stahl."

"It is. I'm taking it to him since we have a class together today." 

Inigo looked like he had something to say but stopped himself.   
*** 

Robin had plenty of time to get to class, it was 2:30 and her class didn't start until 3:00 

She turned up the volume on her iPod and walked as slow as she pleased. 

It was cold nowadays, she had a her hair down over her ears and earmuff headphones for warmth. She was wearing tights under her jeans and a long sleeve shirt under her black and purple coat. She was comfy despite the weather. She thanked the gods she didn't live in Regna Ferox.   
***

Robin was still listening to music as she made her way to her favorite desk.   
She was pulling out her laptop when she spotted the black turtle neck from the corner of her eye. 

Stahl was making his way in the room. He sat about three spaces away from her.   
She waited until he sat down to head over to him.   
She felt nervous. They didn't talk much in high school or even now, just the normal 'hi' you give your friends friend.   
But he was nice so it wouldn't be awkward unless she made it awkward. (Which would be just her luck) 

He was listening to music when she approached so she decided to approach the front of his desk.   
He glanced up from his desk to her.   
Robin gave a small wave and a smile.

"Robin, it's always nice to see you."   
He smiled genuinely 

"Hey Stahl. Sully came by my job yesterday and had me order you a book. Since I see you today I took it upon myself to deliver it." She explained, holding up the baggie. 

"That's so kind, thank you." He smiled wider.

Stahl gently took the bag from her and pulled out the book. His smile became sheepish with embarrassment.   
"I see. So you know huh?"

"Yeah, I didn't mean to pry. Sorry."   
Robin said quickly in hopes to spare him of the embarrassment. 

"No! I... Uh. I'm not offended or anything." Stahl consoled. 

They both smiled. Robin laughed.   
"It's kind of a funny predicament. But I'm sure it'll be a fantastic date so fret not" 

Stahl looked down at the book then back at her.   
"I sure hope so. Thank you Robin." 

Robin began walking away but came back and reached into her pocket. She pulled out the receipt, a few dollar bills and some change.   
"This is Sully's change. Please come again."   
***

Robin sighed when she thought about having to study for all her finals.   
She slung her bag over her shoulder and headed out the door. 

"Bye Robin!" Stahl shouted, waving as he left the class. 

Robin smiled and waved back. 

"Stahl is tall isn't he? He's like a friendly giant." Henry said from the doorway. 

Robin smiled at the thought.   
"Shall I accompany you to Astronomy 101 my good sir?" She asked, turning to her best friend. 

"Nya ha. Lead the way milady." Henry played along.   
*** 

"Tomorrow you're coming to help decorate the tree right?" Henry asked as he shoved papers carelessly into his bag.

Her and Henry had spent all the holidays together since freshman year in high school. Back then Robin worked two jobs and lived by herself in a tiny apartment in the bad side of the city. 

Henry lived with an uncle who didn't care what he did as long as his parents sent money. When she found out he didn't celebrate main holidays she had invited him to her home.   
It was just as special and heartwarming as she had read in the books. From then on they had spent all the holidays together. 

They would've lived together but her scholarship had very strict rules. Luckily for Henry, his parents deposited money into his account.   
He had also won a Dark Mage grant from the Plegian Grimleal Society for 'excelling in the Dark Arts' which covered school related expenses. 

Henry had the tree this year because his dorm could definitely use more color. 

"Yup. And I'm bringing colorful stuff!"  
***


	4. Chapter 4

It was Tuesday of Finals Week.   
Robin had been studying like crazy.   
Sociology & English on Wednesday,   
History & Astronomy on Thursday,   
the Winter Concerto on Friday.   
And with Christmas nearing the store needed more employees clocked in.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. 

On the bright side:  
The Cure on Saturday. 

But she still had no one to go with.

She pouted and put her head on the desk. *siiiiiiiiiiigh* 

"Finals week huh?" 

Robin lifted her head slightly to see Stahl looming over her like the tall person he was. Lucky him for being blessed with the perfect height. 

Robin needed to stop wallowing in self pity. 

She straightened up and gave a weak smile. 

"Yuuuuup... you seem as cool as a cucumber despite it." Robin noted, narrowing her eyes. 

Stahl chuckled and shook his head.   
"I try not to let it get me down. But on the inside I'm panicking." 

Robin sincerely doubted it. 

"Right. Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to get together to study. I was going to ask last week but it slipped my mind." 

"Oh! I forgot to ask, how was the date with Cherche?" 

"Surprisingly well, after dinner she said I was a nice guy but didn't like me in that way." 

He seemed honestly relieved. 

"I'm glad it all worked out." 

"Yeah. And I know so much about Valm now! . . . So, um, do you want to study together?" 

"I would. But I don't have much free time. I study at work and at home." 

"At work?" 

"Yeah, I work at the music/bookstore on the corner of Marth Blvd. Even with the holiday rush I can study. And Gregor, the owner, doesn't mind. If you don't mind being there, we can definitely study." 

"If I go to study with you I won't be imposing on you or the other employees? I don't want you all to go out of your way." 

Stahl was such a sweetie. 

"Not at all! Do you want to study today or tomorrow?" 

"Tomorrow. You should use today to study for tomorrow's finals." 

"That's a good idea. Ok cool, I'll see you tomorrow," she scrawled quickly on a sticky note "this is my number just in case" Robin handed it to him, gathered her things and ran out the door. 

"Bye!" Stahl called out 

Robin almost ran past Henry   
"That was a lengthy talk!" 

Robin grabbed Henry's arm and made a run for it 

"We're gonnaaaa bee laaaate!"   
***  
Wednesday 

Robin felt good.   
She was sure she at least got a B on both finals.   
"You wanna go for ice cream?" 

"In this weather? Are you crazy?   
Of course I do!" 

They linked hands and headed out, heads held high.  
***

6:45 

Robin felt her phone buzz.   
6:45 Study w/ Stahl 

"I gotta go.   
I'll see you before you leave on Friday right?" Robin said as she was throwing the dirty napkins and containers in the trash. 

"Yep! I wouldn't ever leave without a goodbye to my best friend!" Henry said with his normal crescent-moon-eye smile. 

"Aw. Ok I'll text you!" She gave him a quick hug and headed out. 

"Have fun studying!"   
He received a glare in response.   
*** 

Robin was about 10 ft away when she spotted Stahl outside the store. 

"You could go in you know, they don't bite." 

Stahl scratched his neck,   
"It would've felt weird." 

Aw.

"Well then. Come on in. Welcome to Svanhildr." 

"I've been meaning to ask..."

"The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim."

"The video game?" 

"Yep. Gregor is obsessed with it."   
*** 

Robin and Stahl had been downstairs studying for an hour.   
Laurent and Ricken were handling upstairs. Inigo and Owain were downstairs with Robin and Stahl. 

Robin was only interrupted when they were having trouble. 

"Hold on I totally got this! It was called... um... Ar-something!"

"Come on Robin you can do it!"

"Archanea?" 

"Yes! I'm honestly surprised thats the only thing you struggle with." 

"Not the biggest fan of history." 

"Hmm. Oh! I love this song." 

Some Might Say by Oasis was playing.

"You like Oasis?" Robin asked, honestly surprised. 

"Yeah. One of my favorite bands."   
Stahl's smile seemed to brighten. 

"I like this song too. Don't you think the beginning rift sounds like Rose Tint My World?" 

"Rose Tint My World?"

"From The Rocky Horror Picture Show?"

Stahl looks confused. 

"You haven't seen The Rocky Horror Picture Show!!!" Robin asked, almost offendedly. 

Stahl looked about to reply to that but stopped when they heard the sound of someone rushing down the stairs. 

"ROBIN!" Brady came tumbling down.   
Literally.   
He dusted himself off and rushed to counter. 

"Brady, are you all right?" 

"I GOTS TICKETS TO THE CURE. SIS GOT EM CUZ IM DOING MIGHTY FINE IN SCHOOL" 

Robin felt the sadness well up suddenly.   
It must have shown because Brady's smile dropped.

"Aw, Robin I was gonna invite sis but ya got those eyes. You should go 'stead a her. Not like she even wants ta go..." 

"Oh Brady, no! I also got tickets!" 

"Huh? Then why do ya look like I just kicked a puppy?" 

"I have no one to go with. Henry is going to be out of the city." Robin confessed, small pout on her face. 

"Oh. Won't be hard to find som'un. Yer a sweetie, gots the smarts... and the looks. Real nice combo. Lucky feller, ta go with you." 

Robin blushed at the compliment. Brady was such a cutie.   
She hugged him over the counter. 

"You're so sweet. Hopefully I'll see you there." 

"Hope so. I gotta run. See ya Friday at tha Winter Concerto!" He said running off. 

Inigo looked over at her,   
"You never hug me." 

"That's because Brady's cute and you're not." 

Owain looked up from the rows of CDs,   
"Robin! I'm telling your boyfriend!"

"Henry is my BEST FRIEND." 

"So you're single?" 

"LET ME STUDY BOTH OF YOU." Robin huffed. 

"Sorry about all the distractions." She said sitting back down across Stahl. 

"No worries. We've basically finished the whole study guide in an hour. Besides, it's entertaining. Such a fun work environment." 

"You can say that," she looked at him   
"I can't believe you haven't seen Rocky Horror!" 

"I guess I have to now." 

"I own the movie I can let you borrow it."   
*** 

9:45 

Everyone was in a hurry to tidy up.   
The faster it was done, the faster everyone got to leave. 

"Thanks for suggesting we study. I think I'll pass tomorrow's final."   
Robin said confidently. 

"It was good for both of us." 

"Robin everything is done." 

Robin looked at Inigo skeptically. 

"It is true. I checked twice after him."   
Laurent reassured. 

"Cool lets go!" 

Robin locked the door.   
Everyone said their farewells and went about their ways. 

"Robin are you walking home by yourself?"   
Stahl asked, concerned. 

"I always do. Don't worry I live on campus in the dorms. It's not far. Besides, I may not look it but I'm pretty tough." 

"I don't doubt your strength, I heard stories from Sully. It makes me nervous to think of you by yourself so late and in the dark." 

"Stahl-" 

"I also live on campus. Shall we?" 

Robin was astounded by his persistence.   
Had it been anyone else she would've had a full blown argument with a PowerPoint and everything. But she knew his intentions were good.   
Stahl was quite the gentleman. 

"Very well."

They walked in comfortable silence for the most part. 

"Um Robin, I don't mean to pry, but I overheard you mentioned you had tickets to see The Cure right?" 

"Yeah." 

"The Cure is one of my favorite bands. Actually, more like Robert Smith is my idol... anyway do you mind selling-" 

"You like The Cure and Oasis? Gods, Stahl where the heck have you been? We could've been hanging and jamming out this whole time!" 

"Yeah, when my older brother moved out he left me his old CDs." 

"Wow. He's rad. You should totally come with me to the concert this Saturday!" 

Stahl stopped dead in his tracks. 

Had Robin been too forward in her excitement? She figured she probably came off as creepy now. 

"REALLY?!" 

Robin looked up to see Stahl with the biggest smile she had ever seen on him. If he had a tail it would be wagging. 

"Yeah. It'll be awesome!" 

"I'll pay you for the ticket-" 

"It's fine Stahl, consider it a Christmas present. I'm just glad I have someone to share the experience with."

Stahl hugged her in his excitement.   
He froze and set her down immediately. 

"I'm sorry. I got carried away..." 

"It's ok I do that too." 

Silence. 

"I should-"  
"I'm pract-"

They both stopped and laughed it off. 

"This is where we part ways. Fare thee well." 

"Bye Robin. Thanks again. And good luck on tomorrow's finals!" 

Robin waved and trodded off.  
***


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Stahl seems a bit oc-ish here.

Robin looked over her appearance in the mirror. 

Her white hair was up in high ponytail, she had put on some eyeliner and dark lipstick on but no makeup otherwise.   
The black dress she had chosen made her look pale. It was a very modest gothic dress. Long sleeved, high neck, fell to the floor without actually touching it.   
She had done this many times before yet the knot in her stomach refused to go away. She looked over her violin. 

It was an antique baroque violin with beautiful carvings on both the back and the front, even on the bridge and the frog of the bow. Along the sides it had Plegian sigils. Luckily, though, no one ever got close enough to make them out.  
This Violin, the small bracelet and her sorcerer robes were the only items she had of Plegia. 

She felt the dull pang of nostalgia as she lifted her violin from the smooth satin case it laid in. 

The smell of the rosin and the antique wood reminded her of something. 

Her father was never particularly fond of her, he was always away and rarely ever held a conversation with her.   
But the smell of rosin reminded her of the day he gave her the violin.   
\--  
She was 7 and she had won first place in a concert. She didn't feel proud as she had the first two times, no one had cared then, no one would care now. She had learned to play at the age of 4, Aversa, her fathers assistant and her only mother figure, had taught her to play as a hobby. 

That day her father had decided to attend (mainly to show the socialites that he 'cared') and was impressed by her performance.   
He didn't say anything that day but the next day when she came down for breakfast Aversa had pulled her aside.   
They went into her fathers study where he sat at his desk proudly.   
They walked over to him and she saw the violin in the satin case. The dark beauty of the polished wood, the intricate carvings, the fine horse hair of the bow; everything about it was absolutely mesmerizing. 

"It's yours, Robin." He had told her. There was no disapproving tone in his voice, no annoyed look in his eyes. 

She had tears in her eyes when she went to hug her father.   
He didn't hug her back but he didn't push her away as he had in the past. 

He explained that it was an antique he had come across a while ago but had recently purchased in light of her exemplary performance. He told her to master the instrument, he would tolerate no less. 

When he left, Aversa explained how proud he actually was. She told her how she managed to convince him to visit, and how impressed he was. She pointed out the carving on the side, Plegian sigils of safety and good fortune. She had those added for her.

Aversa had stayed in her crouched position and held Robin for what seemed like hours as she sobbed, not even remotely angry that Robin had stained her nice shirt with tears.   
\--  
Robin felt the tears prick at her eyes and willed them away.   
Plegia held a lot more bad than good for her. She needed to remember that. But it didn't stop her from missing what she had once called home. 

"Robin, you're next." 

Robin nodded at the volunteer with the clipboard.   
She picked up her violin and bow and headed out of the dressing room. 

She reached the back left stage.   
She took a deep breath, steeling her self, and headed out at her introduction.  
***

She bowed deeply at the applause and exited. 

It wasn't a contest, it was just a concert.   
She only needed to perform. She wanted to get out of the concert hall as soon as possible.   
She quickly made it to the dressing room, placed the violin and bow in there, shut the case and rushed out. 

She hadn't even made it out the room when she heard a light knock. 

The door opened and Tharja entered.   
"Come here darling." She said, arms wide open.

Robin felt the tears spill over as she walked to Tharja.   
Tharja and Henry knew everything. They knew how playing the violin made her feel, especially in front of a large audience. 

Tharja smelled like a unique incense found only in Grimleal Temples.   
She rubbed her back in a comforting way. 

The door opened but quickly shut.   
"I'll be just a minute." 

The door opened just enough to let Henry in.   
"Heya." He greeted with a smile.  
He had a small bouquet of black and dark blue flowers.   
He made his way to them and embraced them both. 

After a minute, Robin's tears stopped and they stepped away. 

Tharja kissed her cheek, murmured reassuring things softly and slithered away.   
"Hi Tharja!" A voice called from outside.

"Robin. I refuse to leave if you're not well. Tell me you're ok."   
Henry's tone was serious but soft. He still had his signature happy features. 

"I'm fine! You know I can't control the tears when people hug me," she waved it off before suddenly realizing something, "Weren't you supposed to leave like half an hour ago?" 

Henry nodded and grabbed her violin case from the vanity and handed it to her along with the bouquet. "Come on Ricken wants to congratulate you before we leave." 

Outside Ricken and Stahl were talking.   
"Robin!" Ricken pulled her in for a quick hug. "That was amazing! You look wonderful!" He yelled at her excitedly. "I filmed it for Gregor and the guys. They want to see it on our movie night." 

Robin smiled. "Thanks Ricken, it means a lot," she looked at Henry and Ricken "You guys should head out before it gets any later!" She finished, playfully pushing them both.

Ricken waved, "Bye Robin, Bye Stahl!" And ran off.

"Just needed to say bye to my bestie! Have fun at the concert with Stahl. Nya ha ha!" Henry kissed her forehead and waved bye to both of them. 

Robin turned to Stahl.   
He gave her a smile, "That was a truly amazing performance."   
Robin curtsied, "Thank you."   
She raised her brow.   
"What brings you here?"

"Oh! My friend Cordelia plays the harp. I came for moral support. I was on my way out when you were introduced, so I decided to stay." 

She knew Cordelia, she was also on the soccer team. She's really hard working. And soooo pretty. 

"Oh. That's very kind of you."

Stahl nodded,  
"You headed to the dorms?" 

"Yeah I want to get out of this dress." 

"It's very nice on you.   
Your violin is also really pretty." 

"Thank you Stahl. It was a gift."   
***

Stahl and Robin strolled slowly back to the main campus. They were talking about a lot of stuff. Stahl noticed she didn't want to talk about herself so he told her about him.   
His father was a well known doctor and his older brother was a biomedical engineer. Stahl was studying to be a pediatrician, he liked working with kids and he always wanted to study medicine. It was a win/win for him. 

"You're so passionate despite all the demanding stuff you have to do in your respective field. And you're always smiling. I don't think I've ever seen you angry or sad." 

Stahl gave an uneasy grin,   
"Well I do have feelings you know. But I'm happy almost all the time. I try to look on the bright side. Besides, I think Sully's angry enough for the both of us." 

Robin laughed, "That she is"  
*** 

Robin was too excited to sleep in for too long. She woke up at 7 in the morning. It was 8AM and she had just gotten out of the shower. She stared at the various possibilities of outfits. 

She walked around, white tank top and black shorts, towel wrapped around her head. She closely inspected her clothes.   
Black pants for sure but,   
Ripped? No, too cold.   
High waisted? Always comfy.   
Pants: Check. 

Which shirt?   
The Boys Don't Cry shirt with Robert Smith's silhouette?   
The Disintegration album shirt?   
The one with Young Robert Smith in all his gloomy glory? Yes.   
Shirt: Check.

Converse? High tops? Docs? Creepers? 

It was an open air arena, and it looked like it would rain. So no converse unless she wanted to slip. 

Can't go wrong with black Docs.   
Shoes: Check.

Heavy eyeliner? Yes, but not raccoon like. 

She looked over her outfit. The shirt was a bit too loose so she tucked it in.   
She put her hair up in two buns.   
So far so good.   
Black or Red lipstick?   
OoOooo Dark Purple for sure.   
Make up: Check.

Coat, leather jacket or jean jacket?   
Jean jacket.   
She would have to wear a long sleeve shirt underneath for warmth.   
Jacket: Check.

She stared at her reflection in the long mirror. Not bad.   
But she would have to wear her glasses. She didn't have contacts and she'd be damned if she couldn't see Robert's beautifully made up face and crazy hair. 

She put on her thin wayfarer glasses and gave her self a once-over. 

She really would like to go without the glasses, but she was very near sighted. 

She looked at the time 10:00 AM

The concert didn't start till 7:00 PM  
But her and Stahl agreed to get there early. But they didn't agree on a time. 

She grabbed her phone and sent a quick text, 

To: SirSmiles-A-Lot  
10:01 Hey Stahl, what time should we get there?   
Sent 

She got a reply rather quickly

Sir-Smiles-A-Lot  
10:01 I actually don't know, I haven't been to a venue that big. But parking might be hard to find so maybe a couple hours early? 

10:01 But how early? Like get there at 3? 4?   
Sent

10:02 I'm honestly so excited it doesn't matter. Whatever you think is easier :D 

10:02 Saaaame! Let's leave at 2:45?   
Sent

10:02 Ok! I'm so excited.  
Sully yelled at me because I keep walking around :(   
I don't know what to do with so much energy. 

10:03 lol same. I'm listening to The Beatles. And laying on the couch.   
Might watch a movie.   
Sent

10:03 Oooooo what song? 

10:03 Twist & Shout is on right now.  
I think I'm gonna watch Ferris Bueller's Day Off  
Sent

10:04 Ooo nice.   
I heard that's a good movie! 

10:04 STAHL OMG NOOO.   
You haven't watched Ferris, you haven't watched Rocky Horror. What even?!  
That's like saying you haven't watched Scarface or Mean Girls.   
Sent

10:04 . . . 

10:04 STAHL. GET. YOUR. BUTT. OVER. HERE. NOW.  
Sent 

10:05 Sully saw the message.   
I think she's getting ideas.   
She gave me a look I don't understand. 

10:05 DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT YOU HAVE TO WATCH IT  
Sent

10:05 ... I have a feeling you won't let this go.   
Might as well.   
What dorm? 

10:05 221, trust me, you'll know it when you see it.   
Sent

Robin shook her head and pulled out the movies. She couldn't believe he hadn't seen any of these.   
That poor child.   
***

Robin was pouring popcorn into a large bowl when he knocked. 

"Welcome! Please-" Robin was caught off guard. 

To say Stahl looked good was the understatement of the year. 

His hair was combed back,   
He had on a black shirt with The Cure written on Robert Smiths' hair.  
He was wearing dark jeans and Converse. And a leather jacket. 

He looked ridiculously good.   
It should be illegal. 

His smile only magnified the effect.   
"I'm guessing you're a big fan of Sherlock Holmes?" 

Robin snapped out of it. She felt the shame set in. She had been staring. He either didn't notice it or chose not to acknowledge it. Probably the latter. 

"Yeah, love the books, the movies, the series. Great stuff. Anyway!" She opened the door wider and let him in. 

"Please do come in and sit yourself down, I have made popcorn and there are various snacks at the table in front of the couch."   
Stahl gleamed. 

Gods he was adorable. 

Robin mentally slapped herself.   
She grabbed the popcorn bowl from the kitchen and plopped down next to him. 

They were fairly close, their legs just touching. It was a small couch. 

She set the bowl on the table in front of her and reached for the movies.   
"I grabbed a few that you might not have seen, so take your pick. I honestly think Ferris is a good starter but it's your choice."   
She held out Ferris, Rocky Horror, The Breakfast Club, Clueless, Mean Girls and 10 Things I Hate About You. 

"Wow. Most of these are the cliche high school ones right?" 

"Yep." 

"Uh, let's go with Ferris Buellers Day Off." 

"Nice."   
*** 

"I'd climb him like a tree."   
Robin said automatically as a young Charlie Sheen appeared. 

Stahl, who was eating a gummy worm stopped mid action. 

Robin realized that she had said that in the presence of an innocent. Her eyes grew wide and she flushed with embarrassment.

Stahl's laughter was a great relief to hear. 

"Oh. My. Gods. Robin! You're so red!"  
He was really laughing now.   
His laugh sounded so happy and carefree. It would have been far more enjoyable to hear had he not been laughing at her. 

He was really having a ball. He held on to his sides and took deep breaths only to go back to laughing really hard.

After about 5 minutes he straightened up, wiped his tears and looked at her.   
He giggled but talked anyway,   
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you. It's just, you looked so embarrassed...   
I never thought you'd be one to voice her, uh, desire. But don't worry about me though, I've heard far worse things." 

Robin looked away from him to stare at the T.V. "That doesn't make it any less embarrassing!" 

Stahl tried to compose himself.   
"I think it's funny how big your eyes got. You were so red!" He burst into giggles, "it was cute." 

Robin glared at him despite her mad blush. "I'm gonna press play, if you're not looking you'll miss it!"   
***

2:23  
They had finished Ferris and watched The Breakfast Club. 

The famous ending scene had just passed, Robin stretched and got up.   
She looked at the time.   
"Stahl! It's almost 2:30!"

"Robin, we said 2:45"

"Oh. Whew."   
Robin smiled big.

They were gonna see The Cure. 

"It's almost time! Ahhhhh!"   
Robin jumped excitedly. 

Stahl smiled at her.   
He got up and grabbed the empty bowls from the table. 

"Here, I'll take these."  
Robin said, taking them and walking to her small kitchen sink. 

Ylisse Uni was known for its nice dorms and gorgeous scenery as well as its prestigious educational standards. 

Robin's dorm was a single room, like all the ones on this floor. It was like a small apartment with the illusion of a lot of room. She had decorated her living room with posters and bookshelves. The T.V and couch took up the most part. 

Stahl inspected the area while Robin washed the dishes.   
"You don't celebrate Christmas?" 

"Of course I do! We have the tree at Henry's though. His dorm definitely needs the color." 

"You spend the holidays together?" 

"Yep! Can't imagine em without him." 

"That's a cool friendship...  
I thought he was a Grimleal, they celebrate Christmas? Or is that just a you guys kinda thing?" 

"It's an us thing."   
*** 

At 2:45 they made their way to his car. It was a nice Black Honda Accord. Nothing super fancy. Definitely not bad for a first car. It was his high school graduation gift from his father. 

When they reached the car Stahl offered to open the car door for her.   
"My, what a gentleman. I guess Chivalry isn't dead. But I will decline. I am a modest lady." Robin said, trying to act like her heart wasn't racing at the mention of the kind gesture. 

"I'd thought I ask, my father really would be disappointed if I didn't. But I know I can't just do it, I learned that the hard way from Sully." 

Robin laughed. That must've gotten him a nice dark bruise somewhere. 

She pulled on her seatbelt as he turned the car on. Music automatically played.

Sugar We're Going Down was playing.  
Robin immediately started singing.

"We're going down down   
*incoherent mumbling*  
And sugar we're going down swinging,  
I'll be your number one with the bullet,  
loaded God complex,   
cock it and pull it." 

"Are you... making fun of them?" 

"Stahl. Fall Out Boy has a special place in my heart. As the emo kid I am deep down, it's perfectly ok for me to mimic Patrick Stump." 

Stahl nodded amusingly. He buckled up, and looked over at her. 

Robin stopped her singing.   
"Sorry, is it annoying?" 

"Not at all. You just look very passionate about it."

He smiled at her and joined her in the chorus. 

Pulling out of the parking lot they were both all smiles.   
***

Robin was very well near tears as the concert drew to a close.   
She struggled to compose herself. 

Stahl nudged her gently.   
"Amazing, huh?" 

Robin nodded. "Yes. Perfect."  
It was. The music sounded so good live. Robert was a beautiful old man. The songs were just so beautiful. Everything about the concert was wonderful. 

Stahl noticed the glassy look but didn't question it.   
"You hungry?"  
***

Stahl had driven them to a diner nearby. It had a very 50's feel, complete with a jukebox.   
Judging on the majority of the dark colors, lots of people from the concert were there. 

It was getting fuller, but Robin managed to snag them a small table. 

Once they had ordered and put the menu's away they talked about the concert. 

"-cry but I totally didn't."

Stahl gave a small laugh and raised a brow, "Are you sure you didn't?" 

Robin sent him a playful glare, "No..."

"Hmmm. Whatever you say Robin. I did. At Letters to Elise. And Boys Don't Cry."

Robin gave him a look.  
"Oh the irony."

As they continued their banter a woman quickly passed them by but came back to a stop at them. 

"Oh my god! You guys were that cute couple in the car next to us!" 

Stahl and Robin both gave her a confused look. 

"In the black car!   
You guys were singing along to something with such enthusiasm.   
You both looked so happy it made me happy. So cute! Oh goodness sorry, enjoy your meal you two!" 

Stahl turned to Robin,   
"You know, I do think she saw us."

"Black car and enthusiastic singing? Sounds like us." 

Their shared smile only got wider as they saw the waitress arriving with their food.   
***

Robin stretched as they got out of the diner, making their way to the car.   
"You didn't have to pay, you know, but thanks again."

Stahl shrugged happily.  
"Well you didn't let me pay you for the ticket, so. And you're very welcome. Again."

Robin rolled her eyes.   
"I told you! It's a Christmas present!"

Before they reached the car, Robin spotted a familiar figure.   
"Brady?"

Brady's black coat swished as he spun quickly around. He smiled widely and almost ran to her.   
"Robin!" He shouted, picking her up in a hug. 

He set her down and started talking really fast.  
"Man! That concert had me 'n tears. Even sis, though she won't admit she likes the music. Calls it noise. You were amazin' at the concerto yesterday, couldn't tell ya cuz sis dragged me away for dinner. Ya looked good. Ya look good now too. Is that Stahl?"

Stahl was a few feet away from you two, he hadn't wanted to interfere in your conversation.   
He gave a small smile and a wave. 

Robin smiled at Stahl and looked back at Brady, "Yep! We was my concert buddy." 

Brady looked at Robin, then at Stahl.  
"That's awesome. Lucky you Stahl!"   
He gave a friendly laugh and winked at Robin. 

Robin felt the red on her face and gave him a look before shaking her head and asking, "Where's Maribelle?"

Brady shrugged.   
"Said she had to make a call. Walked off. I'm quite enjoying the quiet without her yappin'" 

"Tell her I said hi. Well, we have to get going, it's late. But it was nice seeing you. And you were amazing at the concerto. Goodnight Brady!" 

Brady waved as they walked off.


	6. Chapter 6

Robin sat comfortably on the small couch holding a large bowl of popcorn. 

"Hurry up and turn off the lights!"

"You cannot rush perfection. I am going to summon enough will to do it from here."

"Owain make rush with the will. Gregor wants to see little films." 

"Heeeelloooo Robin."  
Inigo said jumping next to her, throwing his arm over Robins shoulders

She scowled.  
Inigo's arm was gently removed by Laurent who sat on Robins other side.  
"I don't imagine Robin enjoys your constant unrequited affections given how many times I've heard her reject you this past week alone." 

"Yeah aaaaand," Ricken started, squeezing between Robin and Inigo,  
"I called a spot by Robin."

The lights were shut off and Owain stood in front of the screen, hand on hips. "I called a spot on the couch next to the popcorn!" 

Gregor shushed them.   
They all quickly tried to settle down, trying to get comfortable. 

Laurent was pushed up to the edge of the couch, Robin almost on top of him, Ricken next to her, Owain crowded onto the other edge and Inigo pushed to the floor in front of the couch. 

"Ready for little films?" 

Gregor received a harmonious hum of approval. He pressed play. 

Svanhildr held their own movie night, clips of events at the store and events from their respective schools. 

Gregor had started this when Robin started working there. 

After her outstanding interview he had hired her, she was only 14 at the time but had a special work permit.   
When he asked Henry about her family thinking that they were related (that white hair), he saw the look that quickly passed by Henry's features and immediately decided to add things that made Svandilr's feel like a family.   
Getting to know his employees was amazing, he felt like a proud father whenever they started inviting him to important events. Not to mention that the events they suggested for the store turned out to be successful and fun.   
***

After a billion pictures, exchanging gifts and warm farewells they all parted ways. 

The movie night replayed in her head,   
Inigo's dance competition, Owain play, Ricken and Laurent at the Sorcerer's Convention, Robin's various soccer games and the Concerto, and small clips of the store's events. 

She giggled as she remembered the summer day they had a dog wash day, Gregor brought his 3 big pit bulls. 

Alduin, Odahviing, and Paarthurnax were misunderstood and sweet, just like Gregor. 

Ricken's terrified faces, Inigo's big smiles and Laurent's laugh was forever imbedded in her memory. 

She loved her job. Her family. 

Robin smiled at the wrapped gift in her bag. She had gotten stuff for each of them, receiving the usual small gifts from them. 

But she would wait till Christmas...   
or Christmas Eve at least.   
5 days to go!   
***   
It was Christmas Eve morning and Robin just barely managed to peel herself from her cozy bed.  
There was urgent sounding knocking at her door. She quickly opened it and found Stahl fully dressed, heavy duffle bag slung over his shoulder, a medium sized gift box in pretty green wrapping under his arm. 

He took in her appearance with a wide smile.  
Robin was in a Wonder Woman onesie complete with a cape a hood.   
Realizing her messy hair she quickly pulled the hood over her head. 

Stahl gave a small laugh and pointed at her hood, "I like your tiara, Amazonian warrior of Themyscira." 

Robin's hands covered her face, remembering the printed tiara on the onesie. 

"Sorry to wake you." 

Robin waved it off, facing him but avoiding eye contact. 

Stahl cleared his threat and continued,  
"Right. Um. Here Robin."

Robin stared at his extended arms, gift box aimed at her. 

She looked up at him and snapped out of it.   
"Stay right there!" Robin shouted, already running to her room.   
She returned with a flat, plain white box decorated with a red bow. 

Stahl looked genuinely surprised.   
"You... got me a gift?" 

Robin tilted her head.   
"Yeah... we're friends remember?"

"Your gift to me was the concert."

Robin shrugged.   
"Anyway here! Don't get too excited, I'm terrible at gift giving."

They both exchanged the boxes.

Stahl swallowed hard and scratched his nose. "Could you open it now? I have to leave soon and I really want to see if you actually like it."

Robin smiled and nodded,   
"On the condition that you don't open mine until later."

He smiled and looked at her nervously. 

Robin neatly removed the wrapping and pulled the top off.   
She gasped, reaching inside and letting the box fall.   
It was a Batgirl action figure.   
She looked up at Stahl, speechless. 

Pink colored his face as he offered an explanation. "When I was looking at your shelf I noticed that where you have the Nightwing there was a space.   
I figured since you love them together, you needed Batgirl." 

Robin held the Batgirl to her and nodded, her eyes felt watery. 

"A-and you said you liked Greg Capullo's style... so I got the matching artists action figure..." 

Robin set her Batgirl down and went to hug Stahl. 

She wrapped her arms around his torso, her face turned away from him as she blinked back what had gathered at her eyes.   
He didn't hesitate to hug her back, his arms encasing her shorter frame, chin resting lightly atop her head.   
She tightened her grip as she whispered a thank you. 

She felt him smile.   
"You're very welcome."

She slowly pulled away.  
"You should probably go, I don't want you being late because of me." 

Stahl's arms reluctantly dropped to his sides, already feeling colder.   
He beamed at her despite it. 

"Yep! Merry Christmas Robin." 

"Merry Christmas Stahl."

She had placed Batgirl next to Nightwing and sat down to admire them.   
They always belonged together, they were her OTP, she shipped them so hard and the fact that Stahl had remembered was amazing. He probably remembered from one of her rants about her love for DC Comic's Convergence arc. 

That hug was nice. It was always nice hugging taller people but hugging Stahl made her heart flutter like only Dick Grayson could.

Robin stilled. She quickly ran through the event in her mind. 

She had to call Henry.   
***

It was late in the evening.   
Robin sat on the ground in front of the tree, staring at the lights thoughtfully. 

Henry sat next to her and handed her a mug of eggnog. 

They were wearing matching red pj's. Henry was rocking a Santa hat. 

He gently nudged her as he took a sip,   
his usual smile brightened.   
"Watcha thinking about? Blood and gore?"

She shot him a look.   
"I'm not you. So no."

Henry set him mug down and smiled.  
"Thinking about Stahl?  
Nya ha! aw you're red.   
Imagine how much blood is rushing to your face to give you that look."

She glared at him. 

"He's nice. Me and Tharja were talking about it and we approve." 

Her eyes went wide as she barely managed to cough down her sip of eggnog. 

"Hee hee. It's nothing. Come on, we have a tradition to follow."   
***

It was officially Christmas Day.

Robin and Henry sat by the tree,   
"Here, this one is yours. And this one."

The bottom of the tree was filled with gifts from other friends addressed to them. They hadn't opened a single one, they were added to the pile. 

"Oh, this one is from a girl at the Occult Club. I think she has a crush on you~"   
Henry teased, tossing her a little black wrapped box. 

She threw his a medium sized gift.   
"This one is from Gregor."  
***

Robin stared at the contents of Henry's gift for her. 

It was a small charm of a tome. Though it was only a charm, the aura it held was charged with energy. 

Henry held up his left arm, a bracelet similar to hers dangled with charms.   
"Mine matches yours. I went to the exact place when me and Ricken visited Plegia. They stopped making the ones like yours but this one was close enough."

Robin looked at the bracelet she had on. The one that never left her wrist.

"I got us a matching tome charm.   
And I even cast a spell on it! I got you more charms."

Robin dug and found two more charms.   
A little violin and a little bat. 

She looked over at Henry's wrist and saw that beside the tome he had a little crow and a little wolf. 

She gave him that smile that she only ever gave him and Tharja.   
He smiled back and helped her add the charms to the bracelet.   
Then he tackled her into a hug. 

He didn't move from his spot on top of her, only holding her closer as she talked. "Thank you Henry. The charms are beautiful. I don't know what to say. Except move. I can't breathe."

He rolled over, his arms cradling her head as she was now on top and trying to get away.   
With a sigh she gave up and let her head drop on his chest. He stroked her hair for a while but then stopped.  
She glanced up at him and he looked at her with the smile that made the freshmen swoon. 

"Robin."  
He sounded serious.   
"You're my best friend. The most wonderful friend anyone could've asked for."

Robin was getting nervous.   
Where was he going with this?   
Was he leaving? 

"You're so smart. A genius. Like Sherlock. And you're gorgeous. Beautiful. Like Aphrodite,"

Robin felt her hands get clammy.   
Was she starting to shake? 

"One day someone is going to love you so much. Not as much as me, obviously, but a lot."

Her heart was thumping loudly, she felt fear creep up her spine. 

"Promise me that you won't leave me. You'll always be my best friend."

Then it clicked. 

Henry's trip back to Plegia must have reminded him of his family.   
More like the biologically tethered humans who ditched him every chance they got. 

"Henry. I won't leave you. You are my best friend and you are stuck with me foooooreveeeeeeer."

Something glinted but Robin didn't point it out. 

"Robin, I'm a devoted Grimleal but I'm sorry you were burdened with the mark.   
And that your father was terrible.   
And that Society sees people like us a certain way.   
But if it hadn't been for that stuff we would have never met and became friends."

Robin snuggled into Henry and nodded.  
"I like to think-"

"Things happen for a reason. I know."  
Henry finished, giggling.


	7. Chapter 7

Robin had enjoyed her winter break,   
Sleeping in felt good.   
She was at work now, bright and early.   
It was cold but she was cozy.

She was in a fantastic mood. 

She was wearing her Christmas present from Inigo, a black shirt with Frank the Bunny and the human suit quote.   
She was also wearing the Plegian locket Ricken gave her. 

It looked dark and cloudy outside so her note today said   
'Be Happy When It Rains! :)' 

The store seemed to have more customers than usual, maybe because they wanted to be somewhere warm but Robin didn't mind. 

This new year was off to a wonderful start. 

She didn't realize how much time had gone by, it was only when Laurent came in that she looked at the time. 

Before leaving for the music section downstairs, she walked over to Laurent.   
"Thank you for the book. It's amazing!"

Laurent had given her The Art of War.  
And it was fascinating. 

Laurent smiled,   
"I'm glad you like it. I noticed you seem to like strategy and war books. I figured you would enjoy it."

Robin nodded and pulled him in for a quick hug.   
"Very much so! I'll be downstairs then. See ya."  
With that she pranced away.   
***

Robin was dancing. There was no one down there with her at the moment and it was such a lovely song. 

"Punctured bicycle, on a hillside yesterday~"

She was also singing as she organized.   
She felt so happy and carefree. 

"Excuse me?"  
A small voice called. 

Robin was met with a madly blushing Olivia.   
"Olivia! What can I do for you?"

"Hi Robin. I was wondering... um. Th-this song is by The Smiths right?"

"Yup! It's called This Charming Man"

"I thought so... I was buying a book upstairs and I heard it. I-I thought you might know."

"Yeah. I make all the playlists.   
When I'm not here it's usually the radio." 

"Oh. That's cool. . . Um Robin, I like your dancing. It looked fun." She said the last part quietly and then hurried up the stairs.   
***

Henry had gone to meet up Robin after she got out for the day.   
He promised her today would be a movie night. 

Robin was a huge fan of movies, and when she reserved a whole day just for movies, she went all out.   
She didn't have all day due to work but she planned the sleepover to be just as awesome.   
***

It was when they were all comfy that they realized they forgot to buy their traditional movie watching snacks. 

Henry had to drive them to the 24hr liquor store nearest school. 

Robin took a deep breath and looked around. She was in the store as Galadriel, Henry was the Witch King of Angmar.   
She felt her face flush as she made eye contact with the lone cashier.

"Come one, let's just get what we need and get outta here." 

Robin was carefully juggling all her snacks when Henry popped up,

"You know Lady Galadriel, you look beautiful. Absolutely Be-Witch-King." 

Robin glared. 

Henry chuckled, "Sorry, I guess that was... cheesy" he added, holding up a bag of Cheez-Its and giggling at his own joke. 

Robin's lip quirked up slightly but she didn't laugh. 

Henry suddenly got serious. 

He stepped closer to Robin and bent down, face to face.   
He looked at her, scanning her face.  
He then asked,   
"Robin what's wrong?  
Are you laugh-tose intolerant?"  
Then he burst out laughing. 

Robin face palmed and tried not to smile, Henry's puns never ceased to lift her spirits.   
She shook her head, calmly stepped over Henry (who was now doubled over on the floor) and walked to the cashier. 

While the guy was ringing up her stuff she glanced about the store.   
They were the only people inside.   
She could hear people outside getting gas and prayed they didn't come in. 

Still looking around, she saw an arrangement of cards, chocolates and flowers by the door.

How could she forget,  
It was almost Valentines Day!   
***

"Don't be such a sour-pus. Nya ha!"  
Henry laughed, holding up a bag of sour gummy octopuses. 

It was a mistake asking what he had gotten, the first 3 puns were ok but the cashiers judgmental looks added to the fact that she was already uncomfortable made it feel like Henry was taking forever and she was growing anxious. 

"I'll head to the car, I have the keys."

Henry's slightly faltered upon realizing the difference in her voice, but he nodded. 

The people getting gas were still there so she practically ran to the car.  
***

Robin was struggling with the bags as she waited for the ding of the elevator. 

"Here, I'll take a few of those."   
Henry said, not letting her reply before taking the two heaviest bags. 

Robin smiled at him,  
"Thank you. Sorry about leaving you behind. I was getting anxious."

Henry peered down at her and bumped her shoulder gently,   
"I know. I also know something that'll cheer you up!"

"Drunk Karaoke?" 

"Waaaaaait for it."

Robin was all too relieved to hear the elevator arrive that she didn't bother with Henry's cryptic reply.   
She just wanted to get upstairs, watch movies and snack. 

Robin would've ran out but there was someone standing by her door. 

Henry gave her a teasing smile, most people wouldn't be able to tell the difference between his smiles but she knew. 

Stahl's head snapped up from his phone.  
He took in their appearances with a small grin. 

"Goodness!   
Did you go to a convention?"

Robin felt her ears get hot.   
"Uh... no. We just love movies more than the average person."

"I'd say. You both look great. And, Well, uh, Henry let me borrow a tactics book for an exam and I'm here to return it." 

Stahl held out a thick old leather bound book.   
"Thank you, I think me and Kellam will at least pass the written part of the exam."

Henry took it from him,   
"Ha ha, he's returning it to the king. Your very welcome. It's actually Robins' book."  
He added, handing the book to Robin. 

"I thought the handwritten little notes looked familiar." 

Robin had set hers bags down and gripped the book under her arm as she ruffled through her bag for her keys.  
She was listening to their banter. 

"... marathoning Lord of the Rings but we forgot about snacks so we went to get some."

"No sleepover is complete without snacks!" 

"Yup! You wanna come watch with us?"  
Robin glanced at Stahl from the corner of her eye. He looked excited for a moment but then apologetic. 

"I would love to, but I wouldn't want to impose. Not to mention, I still have to unpack and stuff."

Henry nodded, "That's understandable. Maybe next time!"

Stahl smiled and waved goodbye to both before walking to the elevator. 

Once inside they began to organize the snacks and talk.  
"Too bad huh? I bet you would looooove a sleepover with Stahl."

Robin continued her task, willing away the redness that wanted to appear.   
"Why are you doing this?"

"Well you won't make a move, I figured I'd help."

"Make a move?! Henry, he's an innocent sweetheart!"

"OooOoo Robin! I was talking about asking him on a date. I can see you have other plans."

Robin blanched. 

"WHAT. No! I... Henry, no. That's not...!"  
She tried to explain, "I will kill you."

"You fool.   
No mortal man can kill me. Die now."   
He threw a marshmallow at her face. 

"I am no man." Robin quoted, stabbing him in the cheek with a Pocky stick.   
***

Tomorrow was to be Valentines Day! 

Robin was in her dorm carefully filling little boxes with chocolates. 

Usually she gave everyone the little cards with a small candy but she had read something online and wanted to try it out.   
***

Unbeknownst to Robin, Henry had gone down to pay her coworkers a visit.   
At the moment, only Inigo and Owain were working. 

"-write a book called 'A Virgins Thesaurus'." 

"I shall dedicate it to you." 

"I get more than you could ever!"

"Your hand doesn't count."

"You little-"

"NYA HA HA!"

Inigo and Owain turned to Henry. 

"What brings you here on such a lovely day?"

"I have some questions for you both."  
***

Robin was busy scribbling down what to give who, already excited for tomorrow. 

Most people spent it with someone special, she had been in relationships (like 2) but had never spent Valentine's Day with someone... non-platonically. 

It used to be spent with Tharja and Henry but they had been busy as of late and hadn't made plans. 

She shook her head to clear herself of lonely thoughts.   
Tomorrow would be awesome.   
***

Henry, Owain and Inigo had been joined by Brady and Ricken. Gregor was somewhere in the store as well. 

"- I mean, I'm not blind. She's really pretty but I don't think I'd go out with her... more like she wouldn't say yes to me and I'm ok with that." Inigo finished. 

"You know how all the girls had a crush on Chrom in high school? I think every guy has had a crush on Cordelia. Robin is like that, she's the girl that you crush on but don't fall in love with." Owain added, receiving a few nods in agreement. 

Henry took in their expressions carefully. He guessed they were telling the truth. It was a relief to hear.   
Well, at least the part where none of them had ill intentions towards his best friend. Not that last part. 

He was about to comment on that when Gregor chuckled and shook his head. 

"That not true. Laurent heels over head for Robin." 

"What?!"

"LAURENT?! Laurent, the guy who works here?"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" 

"Vile lies!"

"Nu-uh!"

Gregor stopped chuckling.   
"You not believe me? Is ok. Just keep close eye." 

As if summoned, Laurent walked in.


End file.
